middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Éowyn
Éowyn is the younger sister of Éomer and daughter of Éomund and Théodwyn, granddaughter of Thengol and Morwen Steelsheen, niece of Théoden and Elfhild, and cousin of Théodred. During the War of the Ring, Éowyn fell in love with Aragorn, who did not return his affections to her. She later disguised herself as a man and took Merry with her to the Battle of Pelennor Fields. She later destroyed the Witch king, with Merry helping her defeat him. During the healing process, Éowyn and Faramir fell in love at first sight. In later life, Éowyn became wife of Faramir and mother of Elboron, and aunt of Elfwine. Early Life Éowyn was born in TA 2995 to Éomund and Théodwyn. After she was orphaned, her uncle adopted Éowyn and her older brother, Éomer raised them as his own children. Eowyn loved her family very much, particularly Théoden. She grew up with her cousin, Theodred and they were practically like siblings. The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King During the party celebrating the victory at Helm's Deep, she offers Aragorn wine. Theoden realizes that she is in love with him and tells her that he is an honorable man but Éowyn insists that they are both honorable men. Theoden tells her she deserves to be happy. When Merry is separated from Pippin, he and Éowyn become friends and she supports him to battle. She is the only one who encourages him and thinks he has a right to go to war and she wishes to go too. However, her brother doesn't share her optimism and warns her not to encourage Merry, as it is not their fight. Before the battle, she learns that Aragorn is leaving on the eve of battle. Aragorn realizes that she has feelings for him and tells her that he can not give her what she seeks, leaving her heartbroken. She later disguises herself as a man and takes Merry with her on her horse. Battle of Pelennor Fields Before the Battle of Pelennor Fields, Éowyn disguises herself as a man and bears Merry with her. However, the two are separated in battle. She sees her dying uncle at the mercy of the Witch-king and his fell beast and rushes in to defend him. However, the king briefly gets the upper hand before Merry stabbed him in the back, getting poisoned in the process. Éowyn uses this opportunity and defeats the Witch-king. Her brother finds her among the dead and Aragorn heals her. While she and Faramir are recovering at the House of Healings, they fall in love with each other and begin a relationship. The couple appear at Aragorn's coronation, thus displaying that they are instead friends. Personality and traits In temperament she was idealistic, spirited, brave and high-minded, but very lonely, having sacrificed her own happiness for years to care for her sick uncle and meet the responsibilities of a shield-maiden. Éowyn is a young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She mostly would wear silk dresses and sometimes wore armor while she was training. Notably, she disguised herself as a man she wore armor and chainmail. Éowyn was also a beautiful woman. Because of her beauty, two men were attracted to her: Grima Wormtongue and Faramir. However, Faramir was truly in love with Éowyn while Wormtongue was lustrous for her. Possessions Relationships Aragorn Éowyn was first in love with Aragorn. They first met in Rohan when he came with the wizard Gandalf, the Elf Legolas and the Dwarf, Gimli, and seemed to have grown a friendship. She once made a terrible soup, but Aragorn still took it trying not to hurt her feelings and pouring it out. On the eve of battle, Aragorn later rejected her love affection toward him, as he was already in love with someone else. When Aragorn rejected her softly, Éowyn ran away heartbroken and soon knew that there would never be any love for Aragorn. While Aragorn did not love her, he did grow to care for Éowyn, seeing he healed her in the House of Healings. After she met and fell in love with Faramir, the two of them remained friends only. Faramir After Éowyn was poisoned by the Witch-king while killing him with Merry, she was sent ot the House of Healings, where Aragorn healed her, Faramir and Merry. Éowyn first saw Faramir when she stood by her window and he was looking at her from afar. When the Battle of the Black Gate took place, Éowyn and Faramir began to realize they were in love with each other and bonded. They officially become a couple while Éowyn remains friends with Aragorn. They attend Aragorn's coronation, implying they are either engaged or are in a normal romantic relationship. They later had a quiet moment as the Forces of both Gondor and Rohan advanced to the Enemy, which Faramir and Éowyn grew fond of each other. They are officially a couple in the end, seeing she and Faramir attended Aragorn's coronation together. The two will eventually married and had a son named Elboron. Appearances * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' Category:Ladies of Rohan Category:Wives Category:Humans Category:Men Category:Rohan Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:Men of Rohan Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:War of the Ring contribution Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists